In a navigation system that displays a map on a display section, there has hitherto been known a technique that displays a map of an area around an intersection as enlarged. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique for preparing an enlarged view in which the angle formed by intersecting roads is widened to a predetermined angle when the angle formed by the intersecting roads is narrower than the predetermined angle.